


Peach Tree Chats

by JediJewels25



Category: Kung Fu Panda (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Fluff/cuteness, remembering a love one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22564414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediJewels25/pseuds/JediJewels25
Summary: A cute lil one shot of Tigress and Xue at the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. Set post first movie.
Relationships: Tigress/Xue, Tigress/original female character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Peach Tree Chats

“I knew I would find you up here.” Tigress stated as she came up the last steps to the Peach Tree. The tree was bare but there was still some time before the season would start to change. The nights were still warm. On clear nights such as this one, the sky was filled with stars. A certain Snow Leopard was known for spending hours gazing at the stars. Sometimes she’d sit under them from dusk until dawn. When Tigress couldn’t find her in her room, she knew this was where she’d be. “Who are you talking to?”

Xue looked at the tiger as she took a seat beside her, “No one.” 

“I heard your voice.” Tigress sat straight where as Xue was leaning back on her hands. “It sounded like you were speaking to someone.” 

Xue’s eye’s shown brightly; glowing green some would say. She traveled for years before she came to the Jade Palace. Even after living there for years she was still inclined to sleep under the open sky. The rest of the Palace residents were used to her nightly activities, but Tigress was the only one who would check on her. Well, now she ws the only one.

”It’s nothing, don’t worry about it.” Xue dismissed gently as her tail calmly flicked across the ground. 

Tigress frowned. She didn’t like it when Xue was holding back. She wasn’t know as someone who was in tune with her feelings, but she wanted Xue to share everything with her. 

Xue caught on the disappointed look. She smiled and relented, “I was talking to Oogway. Sometimes, I come up here and talk to him. Nothing important, just what happened though the day.” 

Tigress shifted, hadn't comforted anyone before. 

“You must think I’m weird.” Xue looked down at her shirt. 

“You’re not weird. You miss him.” 

Xue scooted closer to rest her head on Tigress’s shoulder. “Sometimes when I came here, he’d be here meditating or practicing. I don’t even ask for advice most of the time. I just miss his odd little bits of wisdom. The way he was never troubled by anything. His energy was always so calm and sometimes even humorous.” 

Tigress wasn’t sure what to do with the contact. So she stayed completely still. “So, what do you talk about then?”

“Nothing. Just little things. Like what funny thing Po did during training. Monkey daring him to how many bean buns he can fit into his mouth. What I practiced today. Just stuff like that.” Xue shrugged. 

“I’m sure Master Oogway is watching us, where ever he may be.” 

“Yeah,” Xue agreed, “But it’s nice to talk to him even if I don’t get an response back.” 

Tigress sighed, “You know... you can come talk to me if you want.” 

Xue looked up at her, “I thought your philosophy was training over talking.” 

“It is.” Tigress looked ahead, “But, I like spending time with you.” 

Xue smiled. She nuzzled against Tigress’s shoulder. “Thank you, I’d like that.” 

Tigress nodded, but she too, also smiled. Together they sat under the stars, and it became a regular routine. Sometimes they would talk to Oogway. But most of the time, they just did it to be together. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m glad my first One shot was a hit, thank you those who wanted more. I plan on some pre Po and after. For sure one that will take place during the second movie. Hope you enjoyed this cute little piece.


End file.
